Revolutionary Boy Canada
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: Matthew is just a normal, shy boy, who's forgotten a promise he made. That is, until he's introduced to Kiku Honda, and he becomes involved in a fight for their lives. Japanada, multiple other pairing, many of them played for laughs.


((((((So, entirely based on my friend's request for a Japanada fic, I decided "Why not?" And make it a retelling of Utena with Canada as our lead. Why Canada? Because my friend loves quite a few pairings with Canada (fact: I almost accidentally typed America there, no joke) But so I can do as many humorous ship teases as I want and hopefully some of you can laugh at my poking fun.)))))))

(((((Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of Revolutionary Boy Canada! (Anyone who finds an instance where I say the country instead of the human name after this sentence gets a cookie))))))

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a young prince.<em>

_The prince was sad, for he had lost his parents._

_However, he was approached by a beautiful princess._

_She told him "Do not cry. Pure-hearted princes don't cry. If you give up, you can never save your princess, waiting alone in the castle."_

_She hugged him close, and gave him a beautiful ring._

"_If you want to find me again, follow the path of this ring. Until then, I await in my castle."_

_With that, the princess left, but the prince had not forgotten her. He vowed that, one day, he would save his princess from her castle, and live his happily ever after._

* * *

><p>"Matthew! Matthew Williams!"<p>

A meek-looking boy peered up from his book, seeing the school guidance counsellor, Mr. Kirkland, hovering over him angrily.

"Mr. Williams, what IS that on your uniform?"

Matthew turned his head, wondering what Mr. Kirkland meant, when he finally realized it.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to the red patch on the left arm of his uniform. "It's a maple leaf."

"Yes, Mr. Williams, I know that. WHY is it on your uniform?"

"Oh, I just wanted to….." Matthew's voice started to get quieter each second as put his face into the book. "My mother always loved maple trees…. I thought it looked cute…"

"I don't really CARE, Mr. Williams, you're breaking the code of conduct by changing the uniform and-"

"Excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt, but there's nothing in the rules about sewing something as simple as a maple leaf on your uniform." Matthew slid a piece of paper into his book and slid it under his arm. "I need to get to class sir."

Before Mr. Kirkland could object, Matthew walked past the counsellor, leaving him to grumble.

"Hmmph…. That boy…. he couldn't hurt a fly, yet he still unnerves me… maybe it's just because he related to that frog-bastard…"

* * *

><p>"Alright, go Alfred!"<p>

"You can do it, Luddy!"

Everyone in the school loved watching one-on-one competitions. Matthew looked up from his book to see his cousin, Alfred, score a basket as Ludwig, a muscular blond boy, tried blocking it to no avail. He watched Alfred jump up in the air for joy, even able to hear from farther away that he was rubbing it in Lud's face, as Ludwig stormed off defeated.

"That Alfred…. He really needs to work on that big ego of his…"

Matthew got up from his seat in the grass, picking up the remnants of the leftover pancakes he saved for lunch, and walked off to go to the library, his nose once again stuck in the book.

_I really need to find a better place to eat lunch, it's not fun to see Alfred act that way…. But I can't eat food in the library…plus there's always those boys trying to get a peek on the librarian aid…. It's so rude, just because she has a big bust size doesn't mean you can gawk at her all the time, damn perverts…ahh, but I have to agree, Katyusha is very cute… I'm always flustered when talking to her… but then again, it might just be because everyone stares when I talk to her, I hate that… hmm, wonder if they finally found their copy of Hannah's suitcase? I've been dying to read it, and-_

_Wait._

Matthew looked up, noticing something very important….

"Where am I?"

Indeed. Matthew, who had been stuck in his thoughts, had wandered into the twelfth grade art department. He looked around at his new surroundings, utterly confused.

"How…. How long was I lost in thought?"

Matthew kept wandering his eyes, desperate to find a familiar sight, when something caught his eye….

From a nearby window, Matthew saw tips of pink stick out from below. Walking over to the opened window, the pink tips came into shape. They were cherry blossom trees, blooming with beautiful flowers, surrounded by four walls of the school. Nearby, there was a small, cage-like greenhouse.

"Huh, I didn't know there was a courtyard in the school…. It's so big…."

He looked around from outside the courtyard, trying to find where the door to the courtyard was.

"Why didn't I find this place before? This place is totally abandoned, it's the perfect place to-"

He looked closer at the greenhouse. Someone, no, two people were inside. One was clearly trying to pull some moves, or something… the other just seemed to stand there.

"…..Who's that?"

He stared at the second one, who exited the greenhouse calmly. He was clearly Asian, with clean-cut black hair and calm brown eyes. Despite his calm demeanour, he was clearly upset about something. He watched as the other person came out of the greenhouse, only to discover….

"….A-Alfred?"

The two below apparently didn't see him, as they began to argue, which he couldn't hear from the distance, when Alfred raised his hand up in the air.

"Wait… what's he-"

He stood with his mouth hung open as Alfred brought down his hand on the boy and struck him across the face. Then, in a turn-around move, he put the boy close in a desperate embrace.

_What is that jackass doing? _Matthew clenched his fists. _Who is that boy? Why the HELL did he just smack him?_

He looked down again to see a third person join the group, a platinum-blond boy wearing a scarf joined the three. The boy, whom he couldn't see the face of, seemed to be trying to rationalize the argument between the two, and Alfred, as he usually did when someone tried to rationalize a point with him, started arguing with the guy, holding the other boy, who had no emotion on his face, close to his chest.

_That bastard…. I knew Al was a cocky jerk, but literally smacking someone around? That's just too much… when I see him later, I'm gonna-_

"Mattie!"

Matthew was suddenly attacked with a back-tackle, as he nearly fell out the window and two stories down to his injury, or even death if he was unlucky enough. Letting out a scream, he pulled himself back up and pulled himself and the other down under the window just before the three below saw the two.

"Jeez, Gill! I told you to stop doing that!" He scream-whispered to the boy next to him.

"Aw, Mattie, there's no problem! I just wanted to see you after being apart from you during lunch! Luddy was all ass-cramped because Alfred beat him in basketball match again." The boy in question, Gilbert, was Matthew's best friend, and the only person he was willing to talk to on a daily basis. Sure, Gill was freaking insane, and his younger brother was one of Al's many rivals, but he still enjoyed the company of the loud albino. "Besides, what's going on down there that's got your panties in a twist?"

"Al's down there with these two other guys, some Asian that he smacked in the face and some scarf-boy that's trying to sort out the argument!"

"Lemme see." Gilbert peeked down to the scene above, and quickly came back down.

"Mattie, you really don't know who they are?" Gilbert smirked. "You know how your cousin Al is in the student council, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, the scarf-guy is the student council president, Ivan Braginski. You may not realize it, but beyond his child-like innocent demeanour, he has the heart of the devil and rules the school like a dictator. He's also rich as fuck."

"And who's the Asian boy?" Matthew took a peek to see the three were still there.

"Oh, him? That's Kiku Honda."

"Kiku Honda?"

"Yeah, he's not on the student council, but he sure spends a lot of time with them. Rumors have it that Al and him are dating, or something. I know there are a lot of girls in that shipping fanclub that support it."

Matthew went pale as snow. He knew his cousin snuck out of the house a lot to meet up with someone, but he never thought for a second that Al was gay….

"Hey, looks like they left."

The two both looked out the window to see that the three had left, and nothing remained in the courtyard.

"Mattie, we better get to class. You know how Miss Karpusi gets when students are tardy; you remember what happened to Heracles."

Matthew chuckled nervously at the thought. Not only had Heracles fallen asleep right outside the door JUST before he entered, but it didn't help that Heracles was the teacher's own son. After what happened to him, it was pretty etched into the student's minds that they shouldn't mess around with skipping or being late, at least for her class.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

><p>«Mathieu, mon cher, tu es excellent! »*<p>

Matthew took off his fencing mask, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Walking over to the nearby pitcher of water, he poured a glass and quickly took a drink.

"I'm not that great, Uncle Francis. I can name plenty of students that are still better at me at fencing."

«Mais, tu fais mayeur qu'avant, mais oui? »**

"Could you please stop talking in french, please?"

"Okay, okay." Francis smiled. As Francis was the only living relative on his mother's side (and Al's parents didn't want to deal with a second kid) He was raised by Francis for most of his life. As good as a father figure he was, he was also a bit of a- no, a big pervert. There were nights that he would return drunk, many times along with other women; and sometimes men as well. He could swear he once brought home a boy from the elementary school. He always wondered how his uncle was never caught for such things, but decided to let it sort itself out.

"So, Mathieu, how was your day at school?"

"Fine, I guess… other than the fact I just found out that Al's gay and he's the dominant in an abusive relationship with a Japanese boy."

"Well then I guess-" Francis suddenly realized what his nephew had just said and turned around, leaning in close to his face.

"…Did…. You say Alfred was…. _Homosexuel?_"***

"….Well, he's at least _dating_ a boy, but probably yes."

His uncle paused for a moment, holding his chin.

"….That doesn't explain why he refused me, then!"

Matthew, who had decided to take a drink of water as if on cue, did a major spit take and knocked the plastic pitcher on the floor, spilling its contents.

"ARE YOU... YOU DIDN'T..."

"He's not related to me, as we're on different sides of the family." Francis pouted, as he did when Matthew disapproved of his activity. "Besides, it was such a beautiful night, and I just had this fabulous blueberry wine-"

"I'm not listening to this right now!" Matthew interjected. "I'm going to hit the hay early; I'll see you in the morning."

"_Au revoir, Mathieu._" As Matthew left, Francis sat in the chair next to the table, despite mostly being covered in water.

"Now, I wonder who the boy that Alfred is dating is..."

* * *

><p>(((((I was thinking of completing the episode's plot, but it can't be too long, I guess.))))))<p>

French translations:

*" Matthew, my dear, you are excellent!"

** "But you're doing better than before, are you not?"

*** That's how "homosexual" is spelled in french.


End file.
